In recent years, there are light-emitting devices, each employing a laser light source as a light source thereof. Among such light-emitting devices, there is, for example, a light-emitting device in which emitted light from a laser light source can be condensed by a lens and the condensed light can be made entered, as excitation light, into a wavelength conversion member containing a phosphor to mix part of the excitation light from the laser light source and fluorescence from the excited phosphor together in order to obtain light of a desired color. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-165834.)
In a light-emitting device in which light from a light source is made entered into a wavelength conversion member containing a phosphor, heat is generated when the phosphor is excited by the excitation light. In the light-emitting device as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-165834, a support structure configured to support a light-transmitting member containing a wavelength conversion material is composed of a plurality of members. Therefore many interfaces among the members are present along a thermal path from the light-transmitting member to the outside of the light-emitting device. Thus, a thermal resistance in the path has become high. Therefore, heat dissipation performance from the light-transmitting member is lowered and a reduction in the excitation efficiency of the phosphor occurs due to a temperature increase of the light-transmitting member. Moreover, there is also a problem in that it is difficult to align the light-transmitting member with respect to the laser light source and to align an incidence hole for light into the light-transmitting member.